


FE GThangs Love Spicyness

by This_is_how_you_do_Gthangs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ike (Fire Emblem), Creative Design, Dominant Ike (Fire Emblem), Explicit Sexual Content, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Multi, Power Bottom Ike (Fire Emblem), Switching, Top Ike (Fire Emblem), Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_how_you_do_Gthangs/pseuds/This_is_how_you_do_Gthangs
Summary: Spiciness eruption and Ike has the power of Yune and anime on his side, Ikey-Poo is the GManHomie, he decides, he chooses, he has the power, he has the power to determine top or bottom, but he's a power bottom, he can decide to be submissive, but only if he so chooses, cuz he has the power he's dominant even when he's not
Relationships: Ike (Fire Emblem)/Other(s)





	1. In Thy Freetimes of Ike (Ike x Titania x Elincia x Geoffrey)

In Thy Freetimes of Ike (Ike x Titania x Elincia x Geoffrey)  
Ike starts a conversation with Titania about the Dains defeat; "Titania, it seems Ashnard's death will not go well with the Dains, but you know, that's tough, they didn't rebel against him when they had the chance. I don't believe Begnion should hold control over them, but Dain can deal with anything coming from them, even though I don't like to admit it, they are a strong nation and deserve respect."

"Yeah, they did give birth to the fierce warrior that your father was," she stated in response then came pretty close to Ike, "But what deserves more respect is Greil himself, for he was the one who gave birth to the one that has saved us all from Ashnard's tyranny, and to the one who with guidance was able to lead the greatest army and mercenaries to ever exist."

Ike blushed a little bit then said, "Thank you Titania, I don't feel that I have had the time to thank you for your service, even though others left, you stuck with me and guided me through what was needed to accomplish what I needed. Thanks to you I have an opportunity to defeat *him*."

"Don't worry about it Ike, i'll always be there to help you when i'm needed." She responded, "Anyways what shall we do before the ceremony to announce Elincia as queen in the next week?"

Ike replies with, "Fun, let us have some fun, let's take the crew to a vacation in Gallia and try to make some friends with the Gallians, we do need to work on relations with them." Ike has her full attention now, "As for fun, it'd be nice if I could get to know some of the Laguz ladies over there, speaking of which you should come over to my bedroom in the Hall of Altina. And show me what you got."

"Oh, I'll show you you what I have, but heed this warning," She says and then comes up to his ear to whisper, "I might be too much for you, try not to get overwhelmed."

Ike blushes, then they walk over to Altina's hall, then find Ike's royal room, they enter and Ike then says, "About what you said earlier, don't underestimate what I have got as well, I was the one who defeated the black knight after all, you might not be able to walk after my libido." 

"Oh we'll see if you deserve a sex god title or not," She says then moves closer and closer to his face, Ike then meets her at her lips and kisses her. 

They're lips stay in contact for a little bit and then release for a breath. They meet each other again, this time Ike explores her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance which ends in a draw. Ike moves his hands beneath her clothes to reach her breasts. He gropes her, and then she moans and she starts rubbing her hands all over Ike's body reaching down to his hips. She finds his ass and rubs her hands around. While Ike is undressing her from top down, she undresses him from bottom up, each one familiar with each others clothing. She takes his white wool leggings off while he takes her red tunic off exposing her chest and his developed lower body. They continue making out and Titania reaches back around to squeeze Ike's nice ass. They both end up on the bed.

"Ike, your butt's pretty nice, it's round and well developed, each squeeze I give, your cock twitches, do you like me playing with it?" She asks as he continues to grope her breasts peppering them with kisses and sucking on her nipples.

"Ummm, ahh, yeah I like it, my father taught me the secrets of the best diet, working out and training hard, I follow and learn and grow upon them each day that I can which has lead me to become well developed, you're definitely right when you implied that my dad deserves the most praise," He responded as he moaned, "Yours is the best out of the ladies in the mercenaries, even Jill's nice ass can't compare. How about we both move into the next stage."

He moves his right hand down to her pussy and rubs her clit which makes her moan. Ike decides that it's time to get more rough and sticks two fingers straight into her hole moving in and out slowly then goes faster and faster each second, fingering her tight hot pussy like there's no tomorrow. Titania then moans so loudly that it sounds like a scream. His left hand removes her white leggings as he continues to finger her, ravaging her tight cunt, she then screams as she starts squirting her juices out, all over his legs and cock. Ike takes his fingers out then dives his head in and starts eating her out making her moan like crazy again. 

He releases his tongue from her inner walls then asks, "Think you're ready for me to put it in?" 

"Ahhh yes please put your big cock into my tight pussy, ummmm!" She states. He then slides it in.

"Ohh yes Titania, you take my cock in your pussy so well, umm!" He exclaims then starts thrusting in and out, starting slow at first but gradually increasing the force between each thrust. She starts screaming loudly, their position missionary as Ike piledrives his dick in and out again.

(In the throne room) "That is all from the news reports from Dain," Geoffrey states.

"All right, hey Geoffrey, lets go bring Ike's room key to him, I forgot to give him one once he moved inside the hall," she states, "You know where it is, the room keys?"

"Yeah, they're in a storage room right next to his room, I can show you." He responds.

"Alright let's go," she says.

They move to the storage room and open it up, they grab a room key and then head over to Ike's room, they open the doors to find Ike doing Titania on his kings bed. Ike turns his head to face them then turns back and keeps thrusting and says;  
"Hi Elincia, hi Geoffrey, what are you here for? Is it something urgent?"

Elincia replies with, "No, we just came to get you a room key to lock and unlock your door."

"Hah, what a coincidence," he states. Ike pulls out and walks over to them buck naked and asks, "Well, where is it?"

"Here," she responds blushing like crazy and flustering. She hands him the key.

"Hey, want to come and join us my beautiful princess?" Ike asks, then Geoffrey steps in and states;

"Hey back off! Elincia let's go and..."

Ike cuts him off with, "You can join us too Geoffrey, we both can have a little contest in who can make both Elincia and Titania orgasm the fastest."

"Wait, hold on a second.. Elincia?"

"I mean, i've never had sex before Ike, but if i'm going to do it with anyone, i'd like it to be with you and Geoffrey. Come on Geoff, let's do this, it'd be nice if we both could loosen up from time to time and have some fun." She interrupted.

"If you think it's ok, then i'm with it too, it'd be nice to have a release right about now," he replied.

All three of them went to Ike's bed and started undressing each other. Once each of them were undressed Ike started prepping Elincia making her moan, peppering kisses all over her chest and fingering her senselessly, making her moan, all while making out with her mouth taking control of her tongue. Geoffrey was over getting in on with Titania prepping her, but due to inexperience he is struggling with getting erect. Ike sees this then crawls over to show him the ins and out about it all, specifically prepping. Showing how it's done, he begins to finger Titania in demonstration. Geoffrey gets turned on seeing him fingering her and Elincia at the same time with both of his hand. He's also turned on by Ike's physique, although his is well toned, Ike takes the award for most buff and sexy. Especially with him on his knees fingering them both with his nice looking round ass up in the air. He couldn't help but reach out and grasp it. Meanwhile Elincia and Titania both start making out making both guys even more hard and turned on.

"Hmm, you like my ass too?" Ike asks.

"Yeah, it's nice and round," Geoffrey responds.

Ike then enters inside Elicia, the pace the same as with Titania, entering nice and slow, then gradually speeding up. Geoffrey follows Ike's lead and thrusts inside of Titania. They both end up pulling out and cumming onto both girl's faces. Elincia continues to stroke Ike's cock as it's still hard as a rock, each girl licking away at the spilt semen. The girls, now exhausted fall asleep. Ike moves over to Geoffrey and Titania.

"You're still hard too?" Ike asks.

"Yeah," Geoffrey replies.

"Well, since the girls are asleep and need some rest, how about we help each other out?" Ike says.

Geoffrey asks him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Ike responds. He then starts making out with him, pushing Geoffrey down to the bed, pinning him, grabbing Geoffrey's dick and strokes it.

"Ahh, Ike, it feels so good, no wonder they call you the gallant hero," Geoffrey tells him.

"Turn around and get down on your hands," Ike orders. 

Geoffrey turns around and does as he is told; "Your ass looks nice too, it looks so round and that nice hole just waiting for someone to fuck it."

Ike kisses him then goes down, spreads his ass, and starts licking away at it, shoving his tongue into his tight anus and grasping and slapping his ass cheeks. He brings three fingers up to Geoffrey's mouth and says, "Suck."

He then slides one finger in making Geoffrey moan, then two fingers, then three, scissoring them inside his tight hole. He then brings them out and position his cock at Geoffrey's entrance.

"Ready?" Ike asks.

"Fuck my tight ass!" Geoffrey states as Ike shoves his 12 inch dick in all at once making him gasp out in pleasure.There was some pain, but he could tolerate it, especially when Ike's cock keeps pounding into him, hitting his prostate.

"Faster Ike!" Geoffrey demands. Ike then does as he is told and pounds his ass faster and faster, leaving no room to rest.

"Your ass is so tight!" Ike states. 

"Ahh yes, keep fucking my hot tight ass." Geoffrey states.

"I'm going to cum inside you," He says.

"Do it! Cum inside my slutty hole!" Geoffrey replies.

Ike bursts his load inside his ass. Geoffrey cums as well as Ike strokes his dick while fucking Geoffrey's hole. 

To Be Continued


	2. I'll fix that for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey needs to get another release, it's time to top.

Let's get all nice and sweaty  
"Ike, you're so big, that felt so good. I'm still hard so can we go again?" Geoffrey asks blushing.

"Sure," Ike responded, "But I wanna give your dick a taste if that's alright with ya."

"Oh yeah, that would be nice, you're such a great help Ike." Geoffrey replied, making Ike blush.

Ike starts stroking, and licking it at the tip, teasing it, making that shroom head go crazy, Geoffrey is moaning softly wanting to scream but trying to hold it in to not wake up the girls. 

"Ohh Ike, so good, keep going," Geoffrey said. Ike then went licked down his shaft, then went down to his huge balls, both men having large cojones. He starts sucking them one at a time, slurping them, grabbing each of them with his hand and squeezing them, making Geoffrey moan like a bitch in heat. Ike then starts working up his shaft giving a couple more sucks to his 10 incher, then up his naval and to his chest suckling his nipples and finally back to making out with him, dominating his mouth.

"I want that nice thick cock in me, ahh i'm so wet right now," Ike stated. He then pushes Geoffrey over on his back and crawls on top of him.

"Are you ready?" Geoffrey asked.

"Hell yeah," Ike replied, "Lets get all nice and sweaty!"

"Who knew that Crimea's liberator would be so good at talking dirty," Geoffrey responded. He then grabbed Ike's ass cheeks and spread them, playing with them and spanking them; "Your ass is magical, it's so nice and firm, ummmm"

Geoffrey brought three fingers up to Ike's mouth and told him to, "Suck." Ike started sucking and licking all over his fingers, even choking on them, doing it as lewdly and lascivious as possible. Geoffrey then took them out and reached around Ike's back and shoved one finger inside his entrance making him moan. Geoffrey then added another finger and started scissoring. They started making out again Ike dominating Geoffrey's mouth, exploring his cavern with his tongue.

"I want it in me now," Ike said then removed Geoffrey's fingers and grabbed Geoffrey's dick and placed it at his hole.

"Ike wait, I haven't fully prepped you," He stated. 

Ike ignored his statement and sat back onto it, Geoffrey's dick entering him inch by inch until he got to the base of his shaft.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Ike stated out loud, "You're so big, it feels so good inside me."

"Yeah, you feel so tight, ahhh!" Geoffrey replied. He started thrusting in and out at a slow pace and gradually sped up with Ike rocking back in tandem. 

"Ohh yeah, it feels so good fuck me harder," Ike said.

Geoffrey started to thrust in hard as fuck, Ike's ass cheeks meeting Geoffrey's balls clapping at each thrust. They then switched positions where Geoffrey is on top, in a missionary position making out during the process. Geoffrey then pulled out, backed down his body, Ike holding his own legs back and then Geoffrey started rimming Ike.

"Aaaaaghhhh," Ike moaned.

"Mmmmm, tasty," Geoffrey stated then penetrated Ike's hole with his tongue, scooping, swirling, sucking and slurping at his hole, making Ike moan like crazy. 

"Ohhhh fuck, so gooood," Ike responded. 

Geoffrey then went up Ike's body again, peppering kisses all over his body, sucking his nipples and going to his mouth and each exploring each others cavern. They fought for dominance sucking each others tongues and feeling each other out, then Geoffrey thrust his dick back in again and going balls deep trying to get in as deep as possible, making Ike submit his mouth to him, then pulling out and thrusting back in balls clapping his ass cheeks.

"Ohhhhh fuck yeahhhh!" Ike states. 

"I'm getting close," Geoffrey claims as he strokes Ike cock.

"Me too," Ike responded.

"Cumming!" Geoffrey exclaimed as they both ejaculated at the same time.

"Ahhhh!!" Ike exclaimes as well.

"I think i'm finally winded," Geoffrey states.

"Yeah, me too, well, good thing we didn't wake them up, anyways, goodnight Geoffrey." Ike said in response.

"Goodnight Ike." Geoffrey respondes. 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are what these G Thangs should be or else whatchu doin here?


	3. Smash and The Experience at Luigi's Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Smashing For an EjacShing

Ike and Marth and The Onslaught Of Smashing For An EjacShing  
"Marth, where is Ragnell and Alondite at?" Ike asked him.

"Little Mac wanted a challenge so I brought your swords to the bottom floor of the mansion for him to attempt and try to pick them up," Marth Responded. Ike looks a little confused, but knowing Mac, he maybe able to pick them up, "But he's not going to pick them up anytime soon, he doesn't realize that we Beorc have been gifted the strength of the Goddess in our genetics."

"Oh brother, I hope he doesn't hurt himself, i'ma go down and watch, also, what should we have for supper?" Ike stated and then asked.

"I bought Cherokee Zhokh, a big fillet too, so we're gonna eat good tonight," Marth Responded.

"Sounds good, see ya in a couple minutes," Ike sighed then headed out the door to their room.

He made it down to the bottom floor and saw little Mac yanking and tugging at the sword Ragnell and failing to lift it. Ike then sat down on the Snow Leopard hide chair. 

"How do you even lift this thing?" Mac asked, "Can swordsman lift it only?" 

"No, only the guys with the strength of Gods can wield it," Ike replied, "That's why we fire emblem guys, none mage or beast are the best fighters here, I'm going to need my swords for Wednesday and training Tuesday which is tomorrow"

"Alright, here, I have an idea of another challenge that I can do," Mac responds.

Ike then picks them both up with little effort, and put them into his newly crafted scabbards. He said goodbye then head back up to his, Marth's, Roy's, and Meta Knight's room.

"He's getting a little jumpy and is urging to battle," Ike states.

"Yeah, Mac's always looking for a challenge even if he's not able to do them by and I kind of worry about the guy and that he might go too far and hurt himself, but hopefully he's smart about it," Marth responded, "Alright, the fish is done! Time to eat!"

At night, they head to bead, sharing a bed with each other, with Meta Knight and Roy sharing the other bed, it made it really hard to get a release so Marth had to do it in the shower and try his best to keep quiet. So he head into the bathroom and started to throw off some clothing. Ike then came in and saw Marth who was now in his undergarments. 

"You're taking a shower?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, were you about to take one too?" Marth asked in response.

"Yeah, but I guess i'll wait," Ike states.

"Wait, we could take one together if you want," Marth comments.

Ike gets flustered then says, "Uhhh, sure, I guess, it'd be faster that way for sure." 

"Alright, lets head in," Marth says. Ike and Marth get naked then Ike turns the water on and gets it to the right temp that each agrees to. Their shower is very big just like their room and so it's very nice to shower in and the shower head's circumference is wider than the standard so it can accommodate even three people.

"Ahhhhh, the water feels nice," Ike stated.

"Yeah," Marth replies. Ike was the first to use the soap. Marth then comments, "I can scrub you if you want, if we're both using the shower, we mind as well help each other out." 

"Sure, thanks for offering," Ike replies. He then turns away and Marth then starts scrubbing away with the body the soap with his hands, starting at his back and then moving his hands and rubbing the liquid, smooth, oily soap around his waist stomach, up to his armpits to scrubbing and massaging Ike's neck and shoulder. Ike groans at the nice feeling of Marth's strong hands rubbing around his whole body. Marth then moves down to his privates rubbing and groping his nice, plump, muscular ass and upper thighs and hamstrings making Ike moan a little bit. Marth then reaches around and grabs his thick cock rubbing the soap up and down it making Ike groan even louder; "Marth what are you doing? Aaghh!" 

"I'm helping you out, we haven't had a release since we got here a month ago so it'd be nice to have one, I can show you a good time," Marth said. Marth began peppering kisses on Ike's neck and biting while leaving bite marks, marking Ike as his. Ike wrapped his arms around Marth's neck as he continues to stroke him. Marth then knelt down, spread his thick cheeks out and started rimming his tight hole making Ike moan like crazy. He bent Ike over, Ike placing a hand on the wall of the shower head and started to milk Ike. 

"Ahhh fuck yessss," Ike moaned out, "I want you inside me."

"You okay with bottoming?" Marth asked in response.

"Yeah, i'm sometimes bottom, just because i'm bigger doesn't mean I can't bottom from time to time," Ike replied.

"Alrighty then," Marth then brought up three fingers to Ike's mouth and told him to "suck." Ike got them a nice and slicked up and Marth then rubbed his middle finger around his pucker and slid one inside his entrance, then two and started scissoring them around loosening his tight hole up and eventually making his way up to three. 

"MMMMmmmm yeah, so good," Ike sounded out. Marth then removed each of them with a pop. 

"So hot, if only Caeda was willing to have more sex with me, I'll have to try harder to get some more empty time for it," Marth comments then positions his dick at his entrance, "Hmmm, maybe we could somehow get the other smash players to have some fun with us if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, just hurry up and put it.. aghhh fuuuuck!!" Ike exclaims as Marth thrusted in without warning.

"You're so tight!" Marth states, making Ike blush, "You're sucking me in to the brim."

"Harder, faster!" Ike orders, moaning like a bitch in heat.

Marth then lifts Ike up which doesn't surprise Ike, then starts fucking him suspended Congress style, driving into him balls deep and slapping his balls against his ass with each thrust. 

"Oh yeaah, mmmm, so good Marth, you seem really good at this," Ike states, "Feels amazing, you're gonna make me cum so hard."

"Your ass feels so amazing, it's squeezing me so tight, fuck i'ma bout to cum as well!" Marth exclaims. He hits it three more times then cums inside his ass as Ike releases as well. Marth then sets him down and pulls out. He then bends Ike over again and starts eating him out and tongue fucking him, cleaning out the semen making Ike moan, "Delicious, wait, are you still hard?"

"Well, after you just tongue fucked me, why wouldn't I be?" Ike states.

"Well, what should we do about it?" Marth asks in reply, "You wanna go for another round?"

"Sure, but i'm topping this time," Ike responds and brings their heads and lips together and starts making out with him. They fight for dominance and Ike wins and then pushes him against the wall, rubbing his nipples and reaching down to his cock to stroke it. Marth then moans and Ike then picks Marth up by his ass and starts sucking him off, swirling his tongue around the head and the base of his 8 incher. 

"Ike wait, aahhhh fuck you're so good at this, mmmm!" Marth moaned out, "ahhh fuck Ike, you sure know how to give head."

Ike then licked four of his fingers which he's gonna need to loosen him up enough to have his 12 incher fit. He then shoved two in at once making Marth moan as he scissored them around, then the other two quickly joined spreading his hole biggly and he stuck his tongue in his tight whole, eating him out, making him moan and making him moan even louder. He took his big ass fingers out and positioned his cock at Marth's entrance and slowly and steadily thrust in fucking him in the suspended congress position as Marth was more sensitive. 

"Ahhhh Ike, you're so big you're filling me up so much, it feels so good, go faster, fuck my tight ass," Marth demanded.

"Your wish is my command Prince," Ike responded as he started to pound into his ass fast as fuck boi. Marth is now a moaning mess, and each about to release their load. 

"I'm getting close," Ike stated.

"Me too, fuuuuckkk!" Marth exclaims. They both reach their climax and Ike cums inside him. Ike sets him down, both now panting as Ike turns the shower off, makes out with Marth some more and both leave to head to their shared bed

"You took it really well," Ike stated, making Marth blush.

"Hey, you did too, I didn't think I would be able to even fuck you in that position," Marth replied.

"You underestimate yourself, you're stronger than you look and I'll give you credit for that, and you made me orgasm like I never had before, so props to you," Ike said in response.

"How about we do it again tomorrow?" Marth asked, "Maybe even get someone else from the roster to show the ropes to."

"Sounds good, yeah let's do it," Ike replied, "Goodnight Prince."

"Goodnight Merc."

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh like a SUMBOOOOOOODY! They have unlimited water in Luigi's mansion so they ain't got no water bills to pay-F.Y.I. No one's out here making the good shit, so like Thanos, i'll do it myself. If you want a job done, you gotta do it yourself. People making fanfiction that ain't fucking, is weirdos, if they are making fuckings, then they deserve praise because no one wants to go to a fanfiction to see if dude made a good story. We got books and shit for that, if you is in the fanfiction business, all I wanna see is the fuckin, fuck y'alls no fucking fanfics I skip yo ass quick flick flash in a heartbeat, but that's just me I guess.


	4. Strongest Most Dominant What? Fight Me Then Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike has been on a winning streak in the top ten of the Smash Tournament. 1st fight vs Link-Win, 2nd fight vs Samus-Win, 3rd fight vs Roy-Win, 4th fight vs Pokemon Trainer (mainly using Charizard)-Win and now in 3rd with Meta Knight in second, and King DeDeDe in 1st with the wins each has racked up. With Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wolf, Wario, Little Mac and Sonic in order each place behind them, the heat between them for the fight for top three and 1st place. Ganondorf and Bowser especially have been quite antcy and thirsting for dominance, battle, and the top places so the top three guys are free for the picking to start beef with.

All Bark, But little bite  
"So you said you wanted another fight to get you that first place title since the battle for top five was not gonna start until next month right?" Ganondorf said, both in the main lobby of Luigi's mansion.

"You, fight me?" Ike replied, "Fine by me, but you'll get no mercy from me, so you better be prepared." 

"Oh I sure will be," Ganon replies ticked off, "but here's the catch with who wins, the one who wins gets the have the other do whatever the hell they want for a whole day."

"Sounds like a deal," Ike responds.

"Me and bowser are going to bed you, and make you squeal like a pig, make you beg for it it all day," Ganon states. 

"What?" Ike asks baffled.

"You heard me right and when we're done fucking the hell out of you, meta knight and DeDeDe will be next!" Ganon yells and then walks up to Ike and whispers in his ear, "We'll also make you want to come back and get more, cocky ass bastard." He then grabs Ike's chin lifts it up with Ike looking into his eyes with smugness and confidence that Ganon just loves. He releases his chin and reaches down to grope his balls and squeezes them as well as groping his overall crotch checking him out and seeing what Ike was packing beneath those fine ass white tight pants of his. "You may actually be worth keeping when we win, you're surprisingly packing a lot more down there then I expected, but no matter." 

"That's if you win, i'll make you eat those words and be the one who's gonna beg for me." Ike responded a little embarrassed and flustered.

"We'll see chump, tomorrow at 9 in the evening, bring everything you'll need because you're gonna need all the help you can get," Ganon explained.

"All i'll need is my two swords and my armor and we'll really see who's top dog," Ike replies. 

The fight truly was strenuous with each dealing heavy blows on each other, but with Ike just receiving Alondite, he had another helping hand to use as defense while ragnell was used offensively, with the skill Ike had and strength Ike had, he wielded these heavy hitters like they were nothing and was able to start overpowering Ganon and knocked Ganon' swords out of his hands with ragnell, jumped him and pinned Ganon with his sword and forcing him to submit giving him the win. 

"This is,...hahg, hah haghgg hah, hah, this hahh, can't ahh, be happening," Ganon stated while panting.

"You're the one who challenged me, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, you better be at my contestant room or else i'll make you be there," Ike responds in a snarky manner while giving a half sly smirk.

"BOWSER, NOW!!" Ganon orders Bowser, who then jumps out of his koopa clown car which was hovering up 50 ft in the air spectating from above, and dive claw attacks Ike which he blocks with ragnell with a powerful slash which knocks back bowser and at the same time Ganon gets his sword and swings at Ike which he parries with Alondite. and front snap kicks Ganon up in the air and starting an Ariel barrage of slashes with Ragnell and each slash destroying Ganon's armor chunk by chunk and kicks him back to the ground leaving him defeated and gasping for air bowser gets up and after Ganon gets knocked down and out and shoots out his fire breath which Ike blocks with his swords and a blue flame shield dispersing the flames outwards then bowser comes in with a drop kick, Ike counters and power slashes him which knocks him into the wall of the stadium which knocks him out as well. Ike then walks up to bowser and puts ragnell up to his throat and when bowser reaches conscientiousness and bowser puts his hands up looking scared of course.

"Ok, ok, we'll do what you want, just please spare us!" Bowser states while panicking. 

"Hmpph, well you better be there tomorrow, because i'ma have my way with both of you, I'll do my best to make it a fun time for each of you," Ike replied smirking smugly and cockily. 

A day passed, Ike getting some great sleep, he's now placing 2nd and is anxious for what is to come for the day. He sits on his second place throne chair that feels even better than his very comfy third place chair, and waits for both to show up. He then senses both of their presence down the Mansion's stairs as they start to walk up and so Ike then gets up and walks outside his dorm door and stands outside it waiting for them to greet them. They eventually get there and Ike greets them and opens the door letting the two of them who are pissed off at their loss and at Ike's smugness into the room, each getting even more pissed off as they see how Ike gets to live while in second place, the jealousy getting to them. Ike shuts the door and walks in and unstrapping his 2nd placement regal coat. 

"Lucky bastard, you got quite the place here," Bowser states. Ike then walks up to him from behind as Ganon is still looking around. He grabs Ganondorf's shoulders and starts to massage it.

"You both seem tense, just relax and loosen up, I don't plan on torturing you, i'm not that much of a smug jackass," Ike says and then starts to undress Ganon's everyday dress regalia. Bowser then comes up to Ganon to make out with him and starts to help undress Ganon into Ganon's briefs that hug his round and plump ass and thick 16 inch cock. Ike reaches down and gropes his ass rubbing it up and down and takes his two hands to reach around and grope his now hardening dick, one rubbing it and the other reaching further down to grab each of his large orange sized balls, "You're pretty big yourself as expected."

Ike takes his hands to take off Ganon's briefs then telling him to turn around as Ike then shoves him on his King sized bed and crawls up to Ganon's hard and needy cock and grabs it with his left and then licks the tip as he starts to stroke it. He then wraps his mouth around the fat head and starts to go down taking the full 16 inches and start to gag as he reached the base, Ganon then grabs his hair and scalp and forces Ike to take all 16 inches into his mouth, then moves it back up and then down, face fucking Ike as bowser comes up behind Ike reaches into Ike's pants and grabbing his ass, he then removes Ike's pants and starts to rim Ike's tight hole, then pushes his tongue into the pucker and swirling it and scooping it and getting all of his big 10 inch tongue up his ass and tongue fucking his hole, making Ike moan like crazy around Ganon's thick cock. Ganon then takes Ike's head off his dick, flips Ike over and gets on top of him and starts to make out with him, their tongues fighting for dominance which Ganon wins and he reaches down to grab his cock and places it at Ike's tight little pink butthole and shoves it all in at once making Ike shout out in pain/pleasure.

"Wait, hold up, ahh, fuck!" Ike exclaims as he's being pounded into, "so fucking big!"

Ganon flips him over on his stomach and thrusts back into Ike's plump and muscled ass while motioning for bowser to come over to get in on the action. Ganon moves up to the front of Ike as Ike gets up on his knees and starts to make out with Ganon as Ganon sits down and forcing Ike to suck him off again as Bowser positions his fat 13 inch cock and slams it into Ike's entrance making him moan around Ganon's cock again. Ganon takes Ike's head off as Ike crawls over him with Bowser still inside and making out with Ganon again. Ganon then takes his cock positions it at Ike's entrance right below Bowsers thick meat stick and then starts to pound Ike in tandem to Bowser's series of thrusts making Ike moan like a bitch as each start to thrust even faster. Each of them give a balls deep thrust making each ejaculate at the same time, Ike onto Ganon's chest, and the others filling up his hole with their seed. But they're not done, and so Bowser and Ganon keep thrusting in at a slow pace making Ike's hole remember both their cocks.

"Fuck me harder! I'm still able to go another round," Ike states.

"Oh we'll do just that," Ganon responds as Ganon thrusts in another time with Bowser, each hitting deep into his ass, pounding at a rapid pace again. Ike is allowing them to top him though as although he is the stronger man here, he likes bottoming and getting his ass ravaged and dominated from time to time.

They thrust in a couple more times and each of them cum once again. They take out each of their cocks with a pop as their fluids start flooding out of his hole.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe more coming
> 
> p.s. The world may never know


End file.
